At Second Glance
by Linden Len
Summary: It's been 10 years since the war and Hogwarts is holding an anniversary ball in favor of all the war heroes, and all its other survivors. In a series of flashbacks, Draco and Hermione relive the history that transpired between them while walking down the halls. It's true what they say, though. One night truly can last a lifetime.
1. Chapter One: 10 years later

At Second Glance

Chapter One: _10 years later_

After the war, the first thing Hermione did was get engaged with Ron. She then married him two years later. She made sure he couldn't run away again. She made sure she'd always have someone there to remember her and love her. She made sure the rest of her life would be secure and safe.

Of course, Harry and Ginny married, too. They had already given birth to two and Ginny was currently sporting the bump of a third. Hermione insisted that she and Ron wait until she had achieved some of her aspirations, like founding of the Department for the Equality of all Magical Beings. However, Ron wanted a family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," a Healer with sandy hair and a preppy face walked in. He was new and unexpected. "I'm Healer Connick."

"Uh, call me Ms. Granger," Hermione corrected. "Please."

The healer did a double take, but nodded regardless. "Right well… my understanding from your previous healer, Healer Glenn, is that you guys have been trying to conceive a child for…" He looked at his notes.

"Eight years now," Ron cut in.

"Yes," he nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know why you are here in place of Healer Glenn," Hermione said bluntly while adjusting her blouse. "She's a lot more pleasant."

"Mione, stop," Ron said through gritted teeth and while turning a steaming color red. "What she means is that we were expecting to see Healer Glenn today."

Hermione was about to cut in that she meant exactly what she said when Connick cut in. "My bad, I forgot to introduce myself. Typically, healers do a better job about introducing me," he clapped his hands together in a 'let's get down to business' sort of way. "Right, well, I work in the Saint Mungo's Department for After War Healing. More specifically, I research the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse."

Ron looked over at Hermione in what was an attempt to be subtle. He quickly glanced back at the Healer. Hermione's eyes never left the eyes of Healer Connick. Connick never one looked to Ron. Instead, his blue eyes met those of honey and he nodded at her. Solemnly confirming the fear on her mind.

"According to latest research conducted and surveyed, infertility amongst Cruciatus Curse Victims is at 84 percent in rats. In witches and wizards, it is 68 percent. However, those numbers are not entirely accurate since there are other confounding variables and since our pool of potential surveyors is smaller and is underrepresented," Connick explained. "With that said, it is my belief that you are infertile and that there is only a 5.7 percent chance of you getting pregnant."

Ron's head immediately fell into his hands. However, Hermione let out a long exhale. Healer Connick continued to study Hermione's face and could have sworn it was sigh of relief.

When Ron and Hermione returned home, there was an owl perched on a branch located on a tree near the front door to their little cottage. Ron was still upset and barely noticed it. He quickly threw open the front door and marched inside, leaving the door wide open for Hermione.

She whistled for the bird to come down from its spot in the tree. The owl flew down, dropping the letter (two actually) in her hand and then returned to the tree. Looking down, there was a letter addressed to a Mr. Ronald Weasley and to a Ms. Hermione Granger from the Hogwarts School of Magic.

However, seeing it brought a bit of hesitation and wariness to her face. It was the ten year anniversary of the war, and Hogwarts would be throwing a ball. Which meant she'd need to give a speech along with Harry. She'd need to watch as mothers cried over sons and daughters that would never return home. And she'd need to hear the sobs of adults, no older than her and typically younger, mourning the loss of their parents.

She opened the letter addressed to herself.

Ms. Hermione Granger,

On May 2, 2008, Hogwarts will be holding its annual Victory Ball.

You are formally invited to attend and to speak upon your adventures and trials during and leading up to the Battle of Hogwarts.

Please owl back as to if you plan to attend.

Sincerely,

Minverva McGonagall

Below that was a hand written note.

Hermione,

I know how troubling those times were for you and how hard it is to relive those days, however, only because I know you are strong and have it in you, do I ask that you attend. Your presence is profound and meaningful to not only me, but the wizarding community as a whole. You are our beacon of hope.

Hermione scowled. She was tired of being a beacon of hope or what not, but knew that she would be attending regardless.


	2. Chapter Two: Leave it to Ginny

At Second Glance

Chapter: _Leave it to Ginny_

"Ron!" Hermione hollered. She looked around their small cottage, but didn't see him. She checked their room, but to no avail. But she knew exactly where to look next.

Outside, up in the air, Ron sat on his broom. He was swerving around trees and doing clumsy turns. He wasn't the most graceful of flyers, which made her extremely uneasy since she absolutely abhorred flying as is. But there was something about his passion that has always drawn Hermione. Yes, he may not fly with grace, but his flew with his heart.

"Ron, come down from there before you die!" Hermione yelled after she had a moment to observe him. He smirked a sad sort of corners up rotation. He came down and landed with a thud.

With a quick, chaste kiss on the forehead, he said, "What's up, Mione?"

"These came today." She handed him his own personal letter, still unopened. "They're the invitations for the Victory Ball."

He tore into his and looked. "I've been asked to do a speech this year."

"Really? She hasn't asked for one of those since the first year," She said. It was a well-known fact that Ron wasn't articulate. After the first anniversary, McGongall stopped asking. Instead Ron would just lead the toast (which was typically "To Victory and New Beginnings," which Hermione came up with).

"Must be because it's the tenth year," he shrugged. "Will you help me write it?"

"Of course!" Although in her younger days helping the boys with their academics got annoying, she loved to help them now. It reminded her of days of innocence. When things were easier.

"Thanks," he said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Can we talk?"

Hermione felt her stomach drop and knew that she was about to face some truths. She nodded. "Let's go inside. I'll make us some tea."

With the tea brewing, Hermione bit her lip. She felt a small knot settling into her stomach. The tea pot started screaming, so she reluctantly poured two cups and sat down.

"Ron, I'm sorry I can't give you children."

"No, no, don't be sorry." He grabbed her hand. "It's not your fault. It really isn't. You were put through something awful. I just… Hermione, I want to adopt."

"Ron, I don't know if I want kids." She struggled with her lips some more and felt her grip on his hand tighten.

"Why not?" After a long pause, he added, "Mione?"

"After everything we've seen, I don't know if I want to bring kids into this world."

"First of all, if we adopt, they've already been brought into the world. Secondy, didn't we fight in this war so that the world would be a better place, a happy and safe place to raise children?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I just," she hesitated, "I just don't want to see my children get hurt the way I did. There's still so much evil out there. What if I'm not a good mom? How am I going to explain my scars? The war has hardened me."

Ron cut off her ramblings. "Just think about it. Just promise me you'll think about it. You and I can do anything… as long as we're together."

"Okay," she said slowly. "Right."

oooooooooo

"I love this dress on you," Ginny said as Hermione came out in a red dress that, in Hermione's opinion, was too showy.

"I don't know. I like that one on you though." Ginny showed a light lilac colored dress that perfectly accented her enlarged pregnancy breasts and her small baby bump.

"I do, too." She did a twirl in front of the mirror. "I hope it'll still fit."

"The ball is only a month away. You're so early into the pregnancy, I think it'll be okay." Hermione then pinched the material and pulled. "Plus, it's loose, so you can afford to put a few more inches on anyway."

"I hope so." Ginny grabbed the next dress in the pile and handed it to Hermione. "Here. Try this one on. The honey color would look pretty against your hair and skin."

"Okay," Hermione said while grabbing it. She went into the fitting room and started unzipping the red dress she currently was sporting. The zipper got stuck and she tugged on it.

"Hermione, do you love my brother?" Ginny asked on the other side of the curtain. Hermione for a moment wondered if the question was even asked. She paused her struggle and waited for a moment to make sure she didn't make it up. "Like, are you in love with him?"

"What? Ginny, of course I love him," Hermione said and she resumed her endeavor. This time, the zipper budged and she was able to start peeling the dress off.

"I know you love him, but if you had the chance, would you leave him?"

"Ginny," Hermione sighed. She pulled on the honey dress that was covered in white lace and went out of the fitting room to come face to face with the red head beauty.

"That's the one," Ginny said upon first glance. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"But seriously, Hermione. I know you well enough to see you aren't in love with my brother. Harry is too reluctant to see it, and Ron is, well Ron. They don't always pay attention to you. But I do." She stepped closer to Hermione and pulled on a curl. "I don't care if you don't love him. I'll love you either way, and you'll always be a part of the family. You'll always be a sister to me. But…"

Hermione looked down. Uneasiness over came her again.

"My brother deserves to be loved and to be in a marriage with passion."

"I know," Hermione sighed reluctantly.

"If you don't love him, you need to tell him. He deserve better. It would be selfish of you to stay, even if you think it's the selfless thing to do. You're hurting him by staying if you don't want to."

Leave it to Ginny to call you out on your shit.


	3. Chapter Three: Nice Things

**At Second Glance**

Chapter Three: _Nice Things_

* * *

Draco Malfoy, every year since the damn war, dreaded this godforsaken ball. With it came great shame and reminders of all he was brainwashed to think. All he brainwashed to do.

In the years since, Draco had married Daphne Greengrass's younger sister, Astoria. She was a lovely woman. Her hair was raven black, her eyes emerald green. She was docile and pleasant. Soft spoken and peaceful. All in all, she was good for him.

"Honey, I just got back from the dress store," came a voice from the door to his office. There she stood with a sweet smile and holding a child in her arm. "How was he?"

"He was fine, as always." Draco got up from his mahogany desk. "He gets that sweetness from you." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and grabbed the young child from her arm.

Looking down at his son, Draco was met with eyes of green, with a ring of silver around the black dot. The child had blond hair, a few shades darker than Draco's. Already, even with baby fat, the child had predominant features, although a little softer. His smile though, was 100 percent that of Astoria's.

"How was dress shopping?" Draco rocked the baby as Astoria began to open the bags in her hands.

"It was good. You're mom enjoyed getting out of the house, I think." She pulled out the dress and revealed it to him. It was green. Emerald green like her eyes. She would look stunning in it without a doubt. It looked form fitting, and even though Astoria had the baby no more than a year ago, she was already back to being skinny.

"You'll look beautiful in that," he commented.

"Thank you," she said with a blush. "Oh! You might find this interesting. I saw Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley today at the store. They were in your year, right?"

"Granger was," he replied curtly.

"Did you know them?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, I know they were on the other side…" she cut off. "Sorry, I know you don't like thinking back to those days. I just saw them and thought I'd bring it up."

He nodded quickly. Astoria was fortunate. She was younger at the time and her family never aligned with a side, so she didn't have to face the sort of guilt he felt. She was understanding and never judged him, which was part of the reason he married her, but she'd never fully comprehend the weight of the past.

"Draco?" She asked after noticing he started staring at a wall. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He briskly handed back the baby and changed the topic. "I was working on something before you came in…" he said as he went to sit back down.

"What is it?" She leaned over his shoulder to read the agreement she was working on.

"I'm working with the research department at Saint Mungo. Currently, I'm working on an agreement with the project's leader. The money will be 50% for whatever use they see fit, the other, I am donating directly to the war reparations fund."

"And exactly how much are we donating?" She asked while narrowing her eyes at him. "You're redemption is beginning to get a little costly."

He hesitated. "I'd rather not say."

"Draco, although I want to support you and your endeavors, I am your wife and you need to consult me before you go making these kind of deals," she said angrily.

"Okay, I am consulting you right now." He stood back up from the desk and pushed himself away. "Either way, I am donating this money. It's Malfoy money. Not yours. I will do with it as I please." He then stormed out of the room.

The door slammed behind him, causing the baby to begin to cry.

"Hush, Scorpius," she whispered soothingly and she rocked the baby back and forth. "Daddy just wants for the world to think he's good. But the world doesn't matter. We think he's good." Then she added, "He's just a big spender and mommy likes her nice things a little too much."

* * *

The clouds were out today. It was the day before the grand Victory Ball, which was supposed to be sunny, according to Wizarding (non-scientific) Weather men. A whole bunch of nonsense if you asked Hermione. Just because wizards have magic doesn't meant they need to reject science.

Regardless, the clouds were out and raindrops were hitting the window pane.

 _"I have no choice."_

 _"You always have a choice," she said. But her voice was lacking certainty. "Always."_

 _"Not always." With that he pulled away._

Hermione was snapped out of her trance when there was a loud bang behind her. There Ron stood with pans sprinkling the floor around him.

"What's going on here?" She asked bemused.

"I was looking for my tie. The red one. I want to wear it tomorrow," Ron replied.

"So you thought to check the kitchen cabinets…?"

"Well you know how James and Albus are. They like to hide my things."

Unfortunately, that was a true statement. Harry's kids sure did love to put things in other places and cause other sorts of mayhem. But their smiles… and dimples… they could get away with anything.

Hermione then studied Ron and broke out in laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked, to which she continued laughing. "Is my hair sticking up? Is there something in my teeth?"

"Ron, reach over your shoulder." He did as she said and his hand caught the red tie draped over his broad shoulder.

"I hate myself."

"It's okay, you're not the only one that feels that way about you." With that, Hermione took off across the kitchen, standing guard at the other side of the island and he glared at her.

"Watch it, witch. I know where you sleep." Hermione giggled at that. Ron could never be villainous, much less menacing.

"Oh? Do you?" She then took off to their room. He chased after her, reaching her when he got to the door. He encircled his arms around her and he led them to the bed, heavily resting his body on top of hers.

* * *

The next morning came and Hermione felt a pang of guilt in her chest. Things were good yesterday. But today it felt wrong. She brushed it off. It must be the Victory Ball messing with her nerves.

Hermione gathered a loose blanket from off the bed and began to tiptoe her way to the bathroom. Once inside, she locked the door and quickly abandoned the blanket. She turned on the shower and meanwhile stood in front of the mirror while she waited for the water to warm.

She wasn't all that pleased with what she was seeing. The face was foreign. It was callous. It was hard. Nothing about herself was herself.

The mirror began to steam up. She hopped in, hoping the scolding water would remove any trace of her heart, which was making her feel incredibly dirty.

"Never have I ever been as fortunate as I was to have survived, and never have I ever been fortunate enough to forget why I did." Hermione repeated the phrase from her speech. She memorized the speech almost as soon as she wrote it weeks ago. But she still felt she needed the rehearsal. "My life was allowed to continue by the ending of other lives. Others that I loved and cared about. Other lives that were undeniably as important as mine."

She began rinsing her hair. "We all lost something in that war. A loved one, a memory, a childhood, ourselves. But…" She paused, knowing this next part was a lie. "Now we have the chance to gain something back."

Stepping out of the shower and drying off the water droplets with a blue towel, Hermione began messing with her hair to make it more amicable for when she would later be trying to do something with it. Pulling it into a loose braid, she called it quits for now, until Ginny would be over to help her get ready.

She went to the closet and pulled out her dress. She found a pair of white shoes that would match the lace of the dress. Going over to her jewelry box, she pulled out some owl feather earrings and a bracelet gifted to her back in fifth year from her mother. It had brown cords and a little owl pendant in-between. It was meant to be a reminder of the day Hermione received her Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Overall, her outfit was complete. She'd be ready to go once Ginny came over to help her do her hair and her makeup. Although she was ready to go, she still wasn't particularly ready. She wasn't ready for the eyes that would be upon her tonight. Especially one pair of eyes that Hermione could still see when she closed her. Those were the eyes she was most scared and intimidated by.


	4. Chapter Four: Golden Trophy

At Second Glance

Chapter Four: _Golden Trophy_

Hermione heard the floo. She left her bedroom in a robe and a sleeping Ron on the bed. Once she made it to the living room, a pair of green eyes met hers.

"Harry," she said with a sigh. She ran up to him with a hug and she felt tears beginning to gather in the corner of her eyes.

"Gin, how about you go get Ron?" He suggested while giving her a look. Ginny nodded quickly and took off. "Hey, you okay?" He was concerned. Every year the Victory Ball got to her. The others knew, but not as deeply as he did. Despite what Ginny, Ron, or Hermione thought, he knew Hermione. He knew her most of all. Ginny liked to think that she saw everything, so Harry let her. But no. He knew that Hermione was hiding things. And he could read her. He knew what she was hiding.

"No. I don't want to go," she whined.

"Why not?" He asked. Every year he asked, but the reason was the same. But it was never complete.

"Too many bad memories."

"I know."

"How can you enjoy the fame and idolization?" She asked suddenly. He was caught off guard. She had never asked this. Granted, a lot of people thought he did. But he thought Hermione would know better.

"I don't, Hermione. But…" He pulled away from her hug to look at her. "I do it for everyone else. They need a hero. They need hope. They need a reason to justify deaths and their pain. They need me. So I oblige."

Her face wasn't legible. So he just waited with a calming smile on his face until she decided to comment. "But do they need me?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I do." He then paused and thought of another individual. "He does, too."

Hermione nodded. "I know he does. That's why I married him. I need him," she said.

"Hermione, that's not-" He got cut off by the reentrance of Ginny with Ron.

"Alright you two, get out of here. Time for Hermione and I to get ready," Ginny said with an authoritative tone to her voice. Harry stole one last glance and Hermione. She nodded so subtly and quickly, no one else noticed, so he knew it was okay.

"Okay, Ron let's go," Harry said. Ron kissed Hermione's cheek and left. Hermione could have sworn that he didn't even noticed the scared look on Hermione's face.

OOOOOOOOOO

Once Ginny was done doing Hermione's makeup and Hermione had put on her gown, she looked like a star. She looked just like a golden trophy one would put on a shelf. Completely foreign to herself, but beautiful regardless.

Ginny, too, looked stunning as well.

"The boys should be back soon," Ginny said looking at the clock on the wall.

"I hope so. People with be arriving there in thirty minutes," Hermione said biting her lips. "I don't like being late. I would prefer to get there a little sooner."

"Oh hush, we'll be fine."

The floo went off again for its third use today. The boys immediately saw their wives and were completely awestruck.

"Wow, how was I lucky enough to marry you?" Harry said to Ginny while pulling her in for a kiss.

Ron, too, was completely dumbfounded. "You look…" He stopped talking, unsure of what to say next.

"Thanks," she said with a small smirk. "Let's get going guys. We'll be late."

"You think being on time is late," Harry said with a laugh.

"It is!" She insisted. "Now, let's go!"

Once again, the floo roared as they all left for Hogwarts.

OOOOOOOOOO

Hogwarts was brightly lit and decorated in anticipation for the influx of a crowd. The evening sky was begin to hang. By the time the visitors arrive, the sky would be overcome with shades of reds and purples. A perfect reflection of Ginny's appearance tonight.

There were elves hustling about trying to get everything done. They were all properly clothed and paid, of course. They all tilted their heads downward in a respectful bow as they walked past, although none stopped. Without a doubt, they would recognize them. Harry famous for his relationship with Dobby, and Hermione and her work in the equality for minority species (especially house elves).

Upon turning a corner, they spotted a tall, skinny witch. Her hair tightly pulled into a bun, folded neatly at the base of her skull. She pointed every which way, guiding elves to new destinations. Meanwhile, her wand was lit up as it caused the candles in the dining hall to spark and catch flame.

Once they were all lit, she dropped her arms to admire her handiwork. Her shoulders bounced as there was a sounded roar of applause. The four former Gryffindors cheered and smiled in pride towards the woman that played such a major role in their lives.

"Children, you startled me!" McGonagall said with an affectionate tone. She gave them a closed mouth grin and admired the former students in front of her.

"Children?" Ron asked.

"I hardly think we classify as those anymore," Harry said. Of course, war had aged them all. Although yes they were young adults, they were plagued with a heaviness that added on many more years. But despite that, they were now in their late twenties.

"You'll always be children to me." The woman lightly clapped her hands together. "I'm so glad you four are here." She approached Harry and placed her hands lightly on his cheeks. "So good to see you." She looked the four. Noticing how much they've grown in the last year since she has seen them. Of course, Ginny had grown a little wider. But other than that, she saw small creases draping each of their eyes and noticed that each of their facial structures were a tad more profound. They were right of course, they were hardly children anymore.

"Everything looks amazing," Hermione commented.

"Thank you, my dear. Please, come in! Festivities will be commencing in…" She looked at a clock. "Oh Godric, twenty minutes. I must go make final touches. Luna has been assisting me; she should be around her somewhere?" She looked around frantically for the girl when Hermione reached out to steady her.

"We'll find her. Go finish up what you need to do." McGonagall nodded at this.

"I will see you guys inside," she said and she turned around and reentered the dining hall. The hall was then silent but there was a subtle hum of a feathery voice. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and went in the direction of the melody.

They were greeted by the presence of a long, blonde haired beauty tracing the stone bricks, her fingers running along the grooves in between. She was humming some tune that was unfamiliar to the other girls.

"Luna!" Ginny yelled, running up to her and wrapping her arms around the blonde girl. Luna quickly responded and hugged back, along with a peaceful smile on her face. Hermione studied the girls. They looked so happy to be seeing one another again. No doubt, Hermione was happy to see Luna, but the situation was hardly ideal for Hermione. Not this meeting necessarily, just the impeding reality of what was next.

"It's so good to see you guys. The Blibbering Humdingers were beginning to laugh at me," she said in a completely innocent and concerned voice.

"Not at you, Luna," Ginny assured her. "With you. They were laughing with you."

"But I wasn't laughing."

"Just go with it, Luna," Ginny said. And the in order to change the topic, "look, I have a Potter Parasite in my belly."

Luna reached out to touch the bumped stomach of the girl in front of her. "That's a rude thing to call a baby," she commented.

"Trust me, anything related to Harry—" Ginny began.

"—and Ginny," Hermione added.

"—will be a parasite." Ginny turned to glare at Hermione "Thank you for that kind addition."

"You're very welcome." Hermione grinned mischievous grin.

"Who all do you think will be here today?" Ginny asked.

"I hope to see Neville. Dean Thomas, maybe? Seamus?" Hermione suggested.

"Think we'll see the Patil Twins? I know you were roommates with them, but they haven't been here the last couple of years," Ginny commented.

"Draco Malfoy will be coming. I can feel it. The Nargles were whispering about it earlier," Luna stated.

Ginny and Hermione looked at one another. "I doubt it. He has never showed his face at these things. He's an ex-Death Eater."

Hermione let out a shaky breath and sighed. "Godric, I hope he doesn't show."


	5. Chapter Five: The Hallway

At Second Glance

Chapter 5: _The Hallway_

Hermione found Ron again after her chat with Luna and Ginny. As the two hands on her watch hit the mark, the doors to the dining hall opened, and murmurs of excitement filled the hall. Light was shimmering off of sparkling gowns and on to the ceilings. Only minutes ago, the hall was heavy with anticipation, now it was a bomb of color. The only time she had ever the hall look so magnificent was during the Yule Ball.

"Isn't this amazing, Ron?" Hermione turned to him. He was looking off at something and was too distracted to hear. She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he turned to face her, looking stunned.

"Sorry, I was distracted," he said, taking her hand. "Everyone looks so fancy. I look like a fool."

Hermione looked him up and down. He was dressed in a plain black suit and wizard robes. His tie was red with a weird pattern on it, flames maybe. It made her cringe a bit, but she hid it so he wouldn't notice. "Ron, you look handsome. Don't be insecure." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks." He smiled back at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"I look stupid, don't I?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at him. Even though he looked like a weirdo in clown robes, he was beautiful to her._

 _"Well, that would make sense. People typically exude their persona," Hermione smiled flirtatiously. "But, no, Ron, you look handsome to me."_

 _"Thanks, Mione." He smiled at her. "I should've asked you to come with me. We would have had a better night together, even if we are just friends."_

 _Hermione smiled._

 _"Hermione," She turned to Viktor approaching, he looked tall, dark and handsome. "Ready to dance?" Hermione looked around and saw that people were watching expectantly. She grabbed his arm, bracing herself for the first dance._

 _Harry was hesitantly making his way to the center with a Patil twin and Cedric was with Cho. Fleur was with some bow who was practically drooling. Hermione nodded. She met the warm eyes of Viktor and smiled. "Are you?"_

 _"With you, I'm ready for anything." He whisked her away. She looked over to Ron, his ears were red and he was blatantly ignoring the other Patil twin. Harry was dreamily watching Cho. As a spin came around, she felt cold daggers pricking her skin._

 _Malfoy._

 _He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a crooked smirk. Malfoy's gaze gripped hers. There was a challenge there. Maybe one to trip or maybe to prove him wrong. That even the Mudblood could lock down a stud. Hermione turned to Viktor._

 _"Kiss me," she said._

 _He looked taken aback. "What?"_

 _"Kiss me." Looking deeply into his eyes, she urged him to draw closer to her. And that, he did. His hand gripped tighter onto her side and pulled her pelvis in closer to his. His tasted a bit like cherry and chocolate cake. Chancing a glace, Hermione cracked open an eye and saw Malfoy. He was still watching, slightly bemused. He noticed her looking at him and he clapped his hands together slowly. It was then that she saw a blazing shade of red leaving the ball._

 _"Viktor, I have to go." She pulled herself a way and began her fast paced walk out of there to change the red head. The hall was dimly lit and there were candles leading the way out. The portraits lining the walls were all drinking champagne and were getting positively drunk._

 _"Good show. Didn't know you had it in you," sneered Malfoy. He was sandwiched in between Crabbe and Goyle, and a very obnoxious Pansy was hooked onto his arm with a permanent grimace on her face._

 _"Not in the mood, Malfoy." She pushed past him and attempted to carry on._

 _"You seemed plenty in the mood out there on that dance floor." He chuckled and his friends laughed in approval. "Tell me Granger, want to carry on the show?"_

 _Without slowing her pace, she replied, "And I thought even the slightest view of pleasure in regards to a Mudblood would make you feel dirty."_

 _"Maybe I like it dirty," he smirked and the others laughed. Hermione stopped in her place._

 _"Do you, Malfoy?" She stepped closer to him. "Because if that's what you want." Tilting her head up, Hermione pressed her lips to his, licking his lips to urge passage of her tongue into his mouth. He quickly pushed her off of him._

 _"What the fuck, Granger!" He wiped his mouth and spat out the remaining of its content._

 _"Bet your father won't be hearing about that one, now will he?" She smirked to herself and stole this moment to leave the hallway and continue after Ron._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Remember the Yule Ball? The place like this reminds me so much of that night." Hermione commented and Ron nodded and quickly turned red.

"That night sucked," he responded somberly and then he looked at her. "I've messed up a lot, Hermione. More than I like to admit."

"Maybe so. But I'm not entirely innocent," she said sharing a knowing glance with him.

"That kiss with Viktor was bloody disgusting, if that's what you're referring to," he chuckled and placed his hand on her back to lead her to the ball. "Thank Merlin that's all that happened."

"Right…" She drew out and hesitated. But she left it at that.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _"Ron! Ron!" Hermione yelled as she saw red hair ahead of her. Ron didn't slow down. He kept marching ahead. "Ron, would you please stop?"_

 _"Why would I?" He yelled back without turning around._

 _"I don't understand why you wouldn't." Letting out a huff, Hermione began to jog. "Why are you acting like this? Why are you mad?"_

 _"I'm not mad," he insisted._

 _"Than what are you, because you sure as hell aren't all sugar sweet and dandy."_

 _"I'm fine. Sure, tonight has been a disaster. But I'm fine. You have a date with Viktor Krum. But it's not been bothering me. No, I'm perfectly fine." Although sarcasm naturally would've gone with those sentences, there wasn't any there. She looked at Ron and saw that his cheeks were enflamed and there was a slight glisten to in his eyes._

 _"Say you're fine one more time, then maybe I'll believe you," she said sweetly and hoped that the slight joking tone would help him lighten up._

 _"I'm fine, Hermione."_

 _"Ron, tell me what's wrong. Was it the kiss?" She asked._

 _"No, Mione. Why would that upset me? What do you think? That I'm jealous? You're like a sister to me. Barely even a girl. I'm just upset that Harry gets all the glory and, Merlin, Fleur is hot as hell. Really wished she hadn't rejected me. Just feeling like nothing important, alright? Really, that's all." He quickly turned around to face her. He attempted to put a sweet smile there, but Hermione saw through it. "Listen, I'm going to bed. I really am fine. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"_

 _After studying his face for a moment, Hermione let out a sigh. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded real quick and disappeared._

 _"Hermione, there you are." Hermione turned around to see Viktor again. His eyes were full of worry, but hidden behind that was a glimmer of lust. He licked his lips at the sight of her, and Hermione couldn't help reciprocating. "I was worried about you. I couldn't find you."_

 _"Well, you did now." After hearing Ron referring to her as a sister to him and then seeing Viktor's lust filled eyes, she grabbed his collar and pulled him in. She stopped before her lips were on his. Just barely touching, she whispered, "Do you think I'm sexy?"_

 _His eyes were closed and he let out a slow moan at the faint touch of her lips. "Very."_

 _"Good." This time, her lips crashed against him. Hardly a moment later, she was falling back on his bed. The boat that Durmstrang students were staying in was dim and there was a soothing rock about the ship._

 _Viktor braced himself above her, lightly sucking on her neck. Hermione reached up and pulled his head closer, in hopes that he would suck more of her in. She led her hands lower, to the hem of his shirt, and then pulled up. Luckily, he got the clue and he took the rest of the shirt off. He then followed suit, he unzipped her dress, delighted to find no bra. Before she knew it, they were both entirely naked. The night was going so fast. It was rocketing forward in blurs._

 _"Hermione, are you…" he cut off. "Have you…?"_

 _"Does it matter?" She cut him off by pulling him down to her once more. She reach for his hips, guiding him closer to her entrance. Getting the point, he found his way inside of her. Hermione was sure to meet each thrust of his with her own. And soon, they were both riding highs._

 _"That was…" Viktor said as he rolled off of her. He pulled her closer to him and Hermione looked out the window in the room. She could see that silver moon and the dark clouds threatening to cover it._

 _"Yeah," she said, realizing that that was not the night she planned, nor wanted to have. That was not the boy she wished was lying next to her. She knew she wanted Ron, but he would never see her like that. But Viktor did and he was charming._

 _However, Hermione knew that this night was a mistake. She was using Viktor to fulfill something Ron wasn't. After Viktor was asleep, Hermione conjured a piece of parchment and wrote the words "I'm sorry" before slipping out of the room._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Mione, before we go in there, I want to say something," Ron said while pulling her aside near the entrance.

"Okay," she said hesitantly. "What is it?"

"I want for tonight to be special. For us." He glanced at his feet and Hermione felt a knot of disappointment swell up in her stomach. Somehow, she was hoping Ron would say something that would make everything better. Something that would make her feel in love again. Something that demanded action, not just another unachievable wish.

Hermione sighed. "Me too, Ron. Let's go in there, yeah?" She looked towards the hallway that lead to the crowd. The same hallway where it all began so many year ago. Where Ron made her feel unnoticed, Viktor made her feel desirable and Malfoy made her feel… no, Hermione would not think of him.

"Right, let's go." Ron reached for her hand and led her through the dimly lit passage way. Looking forward, Hermione dared not to think of the silver boy, for her heart was closed off to him, and she did not desire to open her heart back up to him. Never again.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Draco hated to admit it, but Granger had really gotten to him. The dress, the kiss and then the other kiss. Something about that night felt off. Something about him felt off. He could swear that he felt a tingling sensation along his lips. Similar to firewhiskey._

 _He had seen Granger taking off after the Weasel, and then Cookie Crumb taking off later to find her. Draco was highly curious as to why Granger was behaving in such a way. He always assumed she was a prude._

 _"Oi, you coming Draco?" The party had fully fizzled out. Blaise had found Draco closer to the end, bringing booze and then more booze. Oh, yeah, that's probably why his lips felt like firewhiskey._

 _"No, I'm gonna wait Blaise," Draco insisted._

 _"Whatever for?" Blaise said with a smirk creeping on to his lips. Blaise was a pro a holding his liquor and he found drunk Draco quite amusing._

 _"To see if Granger is going to come back," Draco stated._

 _Blaise's smirk widened. "Don't tell me that that kiss is on your mind." Afterwards, Draco had explained what Granger did to him to Blaise. Of course, with the help of the three theatrical cronies. Although, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy had since disappeared. Draco was entirely unsure of their whereabouts._

 _"No." Draco drew out the 'o' sound and Blaise was quite suspicious._

 _"Right," Blaise said, his smirk only growing more permanent. Blaise reached over and grabbed Draco's shoulder. Giving it a squeeze and then rough shove, Blaise stood up from the stair step they were perched on. "I'm going to ditch. Good luck with your secret mission."_

 _Draco raised his finger to his lips. "Shush. It's a secret mission. It's meant to be secret."_

 _"Alright, Draco, alright." Blaise chucked and left the hallway to then head to the Slytherin dorms._

 _After sitting there for another hour or so, drinking firewhiskey and getting even more drunk, Draco decided that the hallway was too bright, so opted to go for a walk outside. The moon was the only thing lighting the stone path, on which he stumbled a few times. There was a slight chill to the breeze, but Draco hardly felt it with the liquor keeping him warm on the inside._

 _He saw the Durmstrang ship, and he felt a pang of something (probably disgust) when he realized that Granger was likely shagging Cookie Crumb in there. The thought of her moaning Viktor's name flew into Draco's head, and he began to pound on his ears attempting to rid himself of the imaginary noises he was hearing._

 _Hermione then caught sight of him. She was on her way back to the castle when a very drunk Malfoy was hearing himself. She would have loved to have passed him, and pretended that she never even saw him, however, she would have no such luck. He was, much to her displeasure, in her way._

 _"Malfoy, while I find your behavior rather interesting, would you mind stepping aside so I may carry on with my night?" Hermione asked._

 _"Why is your voice so bloody irritating?" He asked in response._

 _"My voice?" She chuckled mockingly, "your voice is worse than that of a banshee's."_

 _Malfoy barely seemed to hear her, for he was covering his ears and talking in high pitched voice that she was sure was meant to mimic that of herself. "Oh Viktor, harder! Right there! Oh yes!"_

 _"That is definitely not what I sound like," she argued._

 _He released his hands from his ears and looked at her straight on. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "So you admit that there was at least a sound to be hearing, then?"_

 _"Most definitely not!" She rolled her eyes, deciding that Malfoy wasn't worth the energy nor effort. She began to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm._

 _"So tell me, Granger, what were you doing down by the Durmstrang ship?" He asked._

 _"Let go of me, Malfoy." She tried to grab her arm away, but his grip tightened. "What are you doing down by the ship than?"_

 _"Looking for you," he said with ease and then he chuckled. "And we both know you weren't looking for yourself."_

 _"I was just saying goodnight to Viktor," she insisted, but she felt her cheeks turn red. Unfortunately for her, he didn't miss that._

 _"I'm drunk, Granger, not stupid," he smirked and then pulled her in closer to him. His lips brushed up against her ear. "Even in this state, we both know I'm smarter than the Weasel."_

 _"Malfoy," she hissed in warning._

 _"I'd definitely still be better in bed than Cookie Crumb," he whispered._

 _His lips were moist against her ear, but there was something slightly alluring to it. Trying to push him away, she said, "Oh, so is that you're very original, highly witty name for Viktor now? Cookie Crumb?"_

 _"Mhm," he sighed. He pulled her in towards him once more. "So, Granger, what is it that you were doing down there?"_

 _"It's none of your business."_

 _"I suppose not," he agreed. "But is Weasel's business. The entire school knows he's in love with you, what will he think once he realizes what you are?"_

 _"Not that he does love me," Hermione said remembering how Ron barely viewed her as a girl. "But what exactly is he going to realize I am?"_

 _"A slut." As soon as those words left his mouth, Hermione's hand was smacking his face. Hard. However, the worst pain was in her heart, because she knew the words were true._

 _"Do not say that about me," she hissed._

 _"Oh, poor thing, are you in denial?" He mocked. "You kissed Krum and then me, all in one night. And now you're probably on your way to little Ronnykins. I bet I know what you were going to do once you got there. And I highly doubt it includes clothes."_

 _"Malfoy, I don't feel like playing this game." She forcefully pulled away the arm that he was still holding on to and then stormed past him. Malfoy jogged to catch up and then stood right in front of her, blocking her way. When she reached up to push him away, he grabbed hold of both of her wrists._

 _"What game, Granger? You mean reality? Because unfortunately, that's not really something you can ignore nor opt out of," he quipped back. Without her hands in use, Hermione kicked forward at his knee, causing him to lose balance. She had hoped that he would let go of her due to pain, but instead he fell forward, keeping his grip on her wrists the entire time. He raised her hands above her head, successfully pinning her down._

 _Hermione realized she had bucked her hips right against his crotch, causing a short, harsh intake of breath on his part. Although Hermione realized how weak and trapped she was, she didn't feel scared. She instead looked at Malfoy in his silver eyes, and challenged him. "Ah, careful there," he said._

 _"Why should I be?" She asked coyly, her voice dripping with innocence. He hips thrusted forward once again. She could feel Malfoy beginning to harden in reaction to her movements. "You already said I was a slut. Shouldn't I just embrace it?"_

 _"Not with me, you shouldn't." His voice was husky and would catch on certain letters, indicating just how aroused he was._

 _"Oh, but don't tell me you don't like it?" She raised his hips once again, this time stay there a little longer, grinding against him._

 _This time he jumped off of her, releasing her from his grip. "I don't like it. You're a mudblood, don't forget that." And with that, he stormed off. Hermione watched as he left, really feeling as dirty as he often calls her._

XXXXXXXXXX

With that, they entered the dining hall, now turned into a beautiful set up. And the first eyes she landed on, and the first eyes to land on hers, were his.

* * *

Hey guys! I don't think I've ever done an Author's note on here. I real quick wanted to apologize for how long it took me to write this. I wasn't feeling real inspired. Plus when people leave comments saying they don't like the story, I really lose motivation. I hope you all like this chapter. I attempted to make it a bit longer. Also, the italics mean that the story is happening in the past.


	6. Chapter Six: A Trip to the Library

At Second Glance

Chapter 6: _Trip to the Library_

She looked away from the silver eyed wizard looking at her. Instead, she took to surveying the room.

There were a lot of people gathering in the dining hall, needless to say. However, what shocked Hermione the most was the amount of former death eaters that also took up space in the room. There hadn't been such a high turnout of that crowd in previous years.

The lane to redemption was fairly easy and achievable for many. Quite a few were young students who were pressured into it either by family or due to the fear of their families being killed by Voldemort. However, many still felt ashamed of their decisions and kept to themselves. Their parents on the other hand weren't as… sincere in their apologies.

The older folk were likely placed in Azkaban, suffering the Dementor's Kiss, and were highly irrelevant. However, most, as purebloods, were rich and were able to buy public acceptance. Through hefty donations, former death eaters convinced the general public of the magic community that they had turned genuinely, sincerely and entirely good. Seriously, just look at the walls in their parlors with the hundreds of donation certificates. Thank you, Mr. Death Eater for donating to the foundation that assists the people you once killed and slurred against. Again, thank you. You shall be redeemed.

"Look at all the food!" Hermione's chain of thought was interrupted by her husband leading her to the large buffet of food.

"It's certainly a lot of food," she agreed. "Please be careful not to spill anything on you. Maybe we should wait a little longer to eat, wait until it's settled down and we can find a place to sit."

"If we wait, all the good food will be gone," Ron insisted.

"If you want to get food, I won't stop you." Hermione raised her hands in surrender. She took a quick look around, realizing that she barely recognized many of the faces around her. Some were old friends whom she never talked to anymore. Others were complete strangers. "I'm going to find where Harry and Ginny went since they so kindly ditched us while we were talking in the hallway."

Ron nodded and turned back to the food. He quickly grabbed a plate and dove right in to the food. Ron's slender finders hovering over each item of food debating whether or not he wanted it. He often decided that he did indeed want it, which was, if it wasn't something disgusting like unseasoned vegetables. Hermione left him before he could start chowing down on buttered yams like a very hungry, fat pig after only having two meals for the day.

Finally she spotted Harry and a very beautiful and pregnant Ginny. They were both talking to Hagrid and another man who looked rather bland for the occasion. He was wearing muggle clothes, a button down and slacks. Hermione studied Harry's face and realized he looked a bit uncomfortable, but was smiling nonetheless. Ginny wasn't doing the poor bloke the same favor. Instead, she was a raising an eyebrow, looking rather perturbed. The man said something, and Ginny raised her hand to shut him. Hermione then realized that he had an enchanted pen beside him taking automatic notes, much in the same way Rita Skeeter had. However, his pen was now stopped. Whatever Ginny was saying was either unworthy to be written down or was not allowed to be recorded.

It was when she saw the man take a large gulp, his Adam apple bobbing a solid three inches down along his throat, that Hermione decided she best be making her way other to Ginny and Harry, before the former casted her infamous bat-bogey hex on the 'innocent' man.

However, whilst making her way through the crowd, her path was blocked. Seemed someone else had a different idea as to what Hermione should be doing.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor dining table for dinner. Nearly a week had passed since the Yule Ball. Of course Harry was properly distracted with the next task. Hermione was extremely doubtful that he would ever figure out the secret to the large egg._

 _"I really think you should start doing some research on the egg. We need to figure out what it do with it. What's the message? How do you feel about us going to the library after dinner?" Hermione asked._

 _"Hermione, would you shut up already? Harry's got this, right Harry?" Ron said while gulping down a large bite of pudding._

 _After looking at both of his friend, Harry hesitantly said, "Right. I've got this." Both boys resumed talking about Quidditch, although Viktor Krum's name never once came up. Hermione rolled her eyes, but caught sight of the very boy she loathed. Of course, his eyes were stalking hers too._

 _Even from afar, Hermione could see how grey they were. They were cold like a stone deep in a cave. There was a slight sliver of there, but mainly darkness. His perfectly blond, almost white, feathery hair formed a halo around his head, which Hermione found darkly ironic. His lips were in a tight line and slightly dry, however, they were plump. Much to Hermione's dismay, she felt the odd desire to go lick them._

 _"Alright, well, I'm going to go to the library then." Hermione stood up quickly, accidentally bumping her plate of food in the process. Luckily, she steadied it before it could cause a problem._

 _"You alright there, Mione?" Harry asked while taking a bit of pumpkin loaf. Hermione didn't hear him for she was already halfway down the Gryffindor table towards the dining hall entrance._

 _Draco stood up from his table after watching Granger exit the immediate area. He watched her give a curt goodbye to her friends and then leave in a hurry. In much the same manner, Draco rose from his seat._

 _"Oi, where you of to?" Theo, who sat in front of him, asked. Theo was typically a loner, not really finding Draco's crowd to be unsatisfactory. Although Draco wanted to act offended, Draco knew he was right. This particular lot was dumb and superficial, merely following his lead. Both Theo and Blaise, although childhood friends decided not to take part in the games. Fortunately, their relationships with Draco never faltered._

 _"Mind your own business, mate," Draco said. Blaise winked at the light haired boy and then Draco took off out of the room._

 _In the hallway, Draco was quite disappointed to find that Cookie Crum was already talking to Granger. He ducked behind the nearest statue, which was of a man with a long beard and no eyes holding a lantern, as if light would help the poor fellow see. The statue provided just enough shelter from the pair in front of him, yet offered him enough of a view to study the girl and was plenty close, so Draco could overhear the conversation._

 _"Hermione, why did you disappear last night?" The Russian asked. Draco watched as Granger shuffled on her feet anxiously. The girl looked longingly at the library, which was so close at this point, yet the tall, burly Russian man blocked her way. The boy seemed to realize she was slowly shifting towards the library, away from him, for his stepped further into the middle of the hall, more efficiently trapping her in. "Hermione?"_

 _Granger bit her lower lip nervously. Then she replied, "It was a mistake. I was acting rash. I was…" She cut off, unsure what to say next. How was she to explain that Malfoy was provoking her and that she was being challenged? How was she supposed to tell the boy in front of her that she used him to feel like a desirable woman? "Viktor, I really do like you. I can't believe I did that. I ruined things."_

 _"What do you mean?" Viktor's brow was furrowed and he looked at her with a completely perplexed look upon his face. "Are you no longer interested in me? Do you really regret what happened?"_

 _"It was a mistake. I'm so sorry. I can't do this. I'm not ready for this." A tear slowly fell down her cheek as she realized just how much harm her actions caused. She really truly regretted what happened. She liked Viktor, she did. But she had used him to make her feel better after what Ron had said, and because of that, everything was tainted. There was no going back._

 _Hermione pushed passed him as a dumbfounded look settled across his face. She reached the library and took off into the furthest corner. Unfortunately, there were a few students at the nearby desks which, for Hermione, was a few students too many. The cast a quick charm that sent book across Madam Pince's desk. She leaned down to grab the book now on the floor, thus no longer paying much attention to the students._

 _Hermione ran over to the next aisle and then crept into the restricted section, where hardly any students would be. She wandered through the shelves until she was deep in the depths of the restricted section. Finding a corner, she sat down, pulled her knees up to her head, wiped away a stray tear and then took in a deep breath._

 _A book then feel from across the aisle._

 _"Oh, my bad." Hermione looked up to find Malfoy standing there, leaning casually against a shelf, showing absolutely zero intention of picking the book back up. Ahead of her, the boy picked at his perfectly manicured nails and studied them to make sure they were still in tip top shape, instead of looking at the girl crouched in the corner._

 _"Why are you here, Malfoy?" She asked while she started to stand up. This time, Malfoy looked at her, watching as she got onto her feet._

 _"What? A boy can't read about…" He looked down at the book at his feet, deciding to pick it up, he leaned down and grabbed it, reading the title. "Oh," he said in a startled voice. "…The 100 Ways to Get Rid of that Deep Down Pit of Sadness. Now, why would this be in the restricted section?" He opened the first page. "Oh that would be why. It recommends a new and high effective spell which makes masturbation a bit more fun."_

 _Despite Hermione's annoyance with Malfoy's newly found presence, she couldn't stop from asking, "How is that supposed to help with sadness?"_

 _Malfoy flashed one of his signature smirks yet again. "Something about expelling and releasing that pint up dissatisfaction." He wiggled a suggestive eyebrow at Hermione. "Maybe this would be a good treatment for you. Looks like you could use it. I'd gladly help."_

 _The look on her face said it all, but in case it didn't, Hermione said, "I'd rather kiss Snape. Plus, that would also defeat the purpose of the spell, seeing as to how masturbation is typically a one man act."_

 _"Fair enough." He raised his hands and hung his head in failure. Hermione then watched as he placed the book in his bag._

 _"Should I be worried that you're keeping the book about relieving a pit of deep dark sadness?" She asked._

 _"You never need to worry about me." He took a step forward, licking his lips. "Plus, we both know I'm heartless. I don't feel a single thing." With a shrug he added, "I just really want that spell."_

 _Hermione took a step back, attempting to maintain a respectable distance between the two of them. However, Malfoy caught on to her action and chuckled._

 _"Scared, Granger?" He took a step closer and then another._

 _"Hardly." Taking another step backward, she let out a small yelp as her back came into contact with the shelf. She was boxed in, and Malfoy was only getting closer._

 _"Sure about that?" He said as he took another long stride towards her. He was now only about a meter away from her, maybe closer to being two-thirds of a meter away, to be more exact._

 _"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Instead of trying to further back up, even though she knew she couldn't, she decided to stand straighter. Her shoulders stood more firm and were set back, displaying a stance of confidence. Merlin, she hoped her confident appearance would cause her to actually feel… well, confidence._

 _He took another step closer. "Why'd you kiss me yesterday?" He asked instead._

 _She gulped quickly. Then she met his eyes, not letting him see her waver. "Want that truth?" She stepped closer to him. "Well, I'm bloody in love with you and have just been dying to kiss you since the day you called me a mudblood."_

 _"Aren't you a bit of a masochist?" He looked real proud in that moment, and Hermione strongly desired to wipe that smug look off his lips._

 _"You never answered my question," she stated._

 _"Neither did you."_

 _She stepped closer to him. They were nearly touching noses. "You were pissing me off. I hate everything about you, Malfoy," Hermione said simply. "You're an ignorant prat. All this bullshit about blood supremacy and how I'm oh so dirty. Well, there was an opportunity to ruin you purity. So I tainted you. How does that feel?"_

 _"Bloody disgusting." He wiped his lips at the memory. "But, I don't have as much of a problem with your saliva as I do your blood."_

 _"Why are you here, Malfoy?" She asked again. Her voice growing more impatient with every passing second in which she had to see Malfoy's face._

 _"To piss you off." His lips were then on Hermione's._

 _At first, Hermione froze, but then she decided to throw caution to the wind. She intertwined her hands in his hair, pulling as fiercely as possible without pulling any of his soft hair out. He moaned, which Hermione reciprocated in return._

 _He pushed her up against the bookshelf once again, pressing himself firmly against her. His hands had been placed along the back of her neck from his initial attack of the lips. However, he removed them from that location, instead running his hands along her back and then landing on her hips. One even dared to go a bit further, securing ahold of a buttock._

 _Following suit, Hermione's hands left the back of his head, and instead went to the hem of his shirt. She pulled it up and then off. Although they had to break the kiss, they quickly resumed. His tongue licked her bottom lip and then forced its way into her mouth. Hermione moaned at the sudden intrusion and then quickly battled him for dominance over her own mouth._

 _Once again, Malfoy's hands slid up to her breasts, taking one in each hand. Though it was through her shirt, Hermione felt a sudden wave of wetness rush south. Hermione placed her hands on the back of Malfoy's back and then slowly, and hardly, drug her hands up to his shoulders, surely drawing blood._

 _"Shit," he hissed._

 _The sound of his voice startled Hermione, so she pulled her face away from his. She was shocked to see his eyes were still closed and his wet lips were parted. "Malfoy." His eyes opened and he backed away. He turned around to grab his shirt, and Hermione saw that, in fact, she had drawn blood. Turns out, she found a rather pleasurable way to harm the boy in front of her. They do say one should keep their enemies close._

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Thought I might see you here," a silky voice said. Hermione looked up at the eyes before her. Silver, still ice cold. Yet, as his gaze continued to rest upon her, it warmed up. She was sure though, that as he looked into her eyes, he saw no more than a hard barrier. A wall. And as he took in a deep breath, a shaky gulp of the stale air between him, Hermione knew her suspicions were true.

"I honestly can't say the same about you," she hissed back, and she watched as the slight smirk that had been pulling his lips disappeared. Instead there was a frown there, it was tugging the corners of his mouth down. His tongue brushed against the inside of his cheek, which he always did when he was assessing a situation.

"Granger, you're supposed to know me better than that." At that, Hermione chuckled, it was a short, callous sort of bark, one that the ever genuine Hermione rarely let out. Continuing to maintain eye contact with the man in front of her, she reached out. She wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled him forward a bit. He took in another shaky breath and Hermione could feel the freshly made goosebumps lining his flesh, which was now scarred in so many ways. Completely tainted. Hermione twisted his wrists so that the inside of his forearm was revealed. She looked down, but he kept his eyes on her. Although she was expecting it, the Dark Mark caused her to release a slight gasp.

"Apparently…" She paused there. Once again meeting his eyes, and making sure her voice never faltered, she said, "I never knew you at all, Draco."


End file.
